


Carta de Tristan Monteiro

by AlyCohen



Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series), Ordem Paranormal Desconjuração
Genre: #carta #desconjuração #naosuperei #sessao #spoiler #angustia #hurt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyCohen/pseuds/AlyCohen
Summary: Ordem Paranormal: DepressãoEu fiz uma carta, na visao do Tristan porque não superei a ultima sessão.
Kudos: 12





	Carta de Tristan Monteiro

Aff, todo dia isso...  
Tô aqui escrevendo mais uma carta em nome da veia da pintinha aqui e o da cicatriz na bochecha  
Estão tão velhos que não conseguem escrever

Hahaha to só brincando, eles estão em um almoço familiar hoje e eu pensei em relatar como tem sido esses últimos dias desde que cheguei aqui.

O anjo mais bonito aqui sou eu, porque a Beatrice não está aqui, em um futuro distante estaremos apostando uma sinuca nas nuvens.  
Essa carta é dedicada ao das flechas porém não podia deixar de exaltar a minha garota favorita das sardinhas e sua arara.

Seus... Pais? Me falam muito de todos vocês, falam em como estão com saudades, e como nao estão conseguindo entrar em contato, pelo visto é difícil a comunicação daqui  
Eles estão muito orgulhosos e felizes por vocês estarem juntos outra vez.

O Thiago né? Da cicatriz?... Ele vive falando de um tal de Cesinha? Para o grandão lá  
Que inclusive, vive gritando por aqui  
Ele e o pai do Thiago vivem contando as aventuras que tiveram, espero que um dia eu tenha tantas histórias assim para contar para meus filhos né Bea 

É comum por aqui ouvir as risadas altas  
Eu agradeço muito que vocês estavam super estranhos e me deram um abraço lá na ordem... No fim serviu de despedida.  
Hoje o almoço vai ser pão de queijo, coxinha, cacetinho de um tal de... Leticio? e sorvete de chocolate  
A Liz insiste que a mãe dela faz o melhor 

Vai ter showzinho também em  
Ouvi muito eles por aqui, são bons demais, ganhei até uma camiseta. Cê acha que consigo entrar pra banda?? Falaram que não tem um guitarrista e que não querem ver o antigo tão cedo

Enfim, Joui... Eles vão te escrever logo... Eu vou me certificar disso  
Os sorrisos aqui... Fazia tempos que eu não via sorrisos tão... Sinceros  
Gostaria de ter vocês aqui, mas o que vocês fazem é maior que isso  
Escrevo assim que tiver novidades

Ah, Joui, antes que eu me esqueça, a Liz pediu que eu falasse por ela, o que ela queria falar lá no orfanato.

Palavras da veia em  
"Cuide dos seus irmãos por nós, meu filho"

Com amor e pães de queijo, Tristan.


End file.
